Combo Inverso
by DaNnyzZ
Summary: es totalmente lo contrario, no se preocupen los combo niños siguen siendo buenos


**Es una historia totalmente inversa a la de combo niños es… todo lo contrario**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Combo Niños no me pertenece (por desgracia) le pertenece a _ _Carlo de Boutiny, Caroline Pierce y Fabienne Gambrelle_

_**Combo Inverso**_

Era una mañana linda en Nova Nizza **(N/A:** nunca se me ha ocurrido decir que era una mañana terrible**)** en la escuela Benjamín había una linda joven de piel blanca, pelirroja de ojos azules, curiosamente su nombre era Azul, le gustaba la poesía al lado de ella se encontraba otra joven de piel morena, cabello color café y ojos rojos, ella era un poco competitiva y le encantaba el Nova noc su nombre era Pilar **(N/A:** ¿se escribe así?**)** atrás de esa niña se encontraba un niño de piel también morena cabello negro ojos verdes, éra un poquito raro y sólo pensaba en el helado de pistache con frambuesa, su nombre era Paco.

Cuando la S. Soledad entró al solón de clases dijo lo siguiente:

-Niños hoy hay un nuevo alumno con nosotros, su nombre es Serio.

Era un chico de piel blanca y un poquito dorada ojos azules cabello rubio y se notaba que era inteligente.

-hola a todos acabo de llegar a esta ciudad y debo decir que es muy linda-dijo emocionado el ojiazules.

-_wow, es muy lindo_ –pensó la chica pelinaranja, para ser más exactos Azul

-Serio, te puedes sentar al lado de Azul –dijo la maestra mientras señalaba el asiento

-gracias señorita –respondió el ojiazules

Serio se sentó al lado de Azul, esta se quedó inmóvil unos minutos y luego reaccionó

-hola, soy Azul bienvenido –dijo ella un poquito sonrojada

-hola, mi nombre es Serio, como ya lo había dicho.

- ahm… Serio… ¿de dónde vienes?

- yo pues… vengo de muy lejos

-ya veo

- ¡oye, estoy seguro que vamos a ser muy buenos amigos!

De repente, llega Paco y le dice a Serio:

-¡hola!, mi nombre es Paco

- hola Paco mucho gusto

- no, el gusto es mío **(N/A:** desde cuando Paco es amable ah si no me acordaba de que esto es totalmente inverso**)**

Luego llega la que faltaba Pilar.

-¡hola! Mi nombre es Pilar

-hola Pilar gusto en conocerte

-pues claro que es un gusto conocerme a mí, si soy yo la mejor

-si… claro creo –dijo el ojiazules un poco indeciso

-Pilar, ya vas a empezar a presumir, y apenas lo estás conociendo

-lo siento Paco, pero es que nadie debe quedarse sin el gusto de conocerme

-si claro lo que digas niña –dijo el ojiverdes un poco molesto

Paco y Pilar se quedaron discutiendo ellos solos mientras que…

-oye, ellos dos como que no se la llevan muy bien verdad **(N/A:** pero que observador Serio**)**

-si, es verdad siempre están discutiendo y todo eso pero aún así son amigos, y de eso precisamente se trata la amistad de tener amigos que nunca comprenderás pero que siempre valorarás

-mmm… es verdad tienes todo la razón

- niños vuelvan a sus lugares que va a empezar la clase *van a sus lugares* hoy niños la clase tratará de… **(N/A:** después de eso no presté atención**)**

La clase se observaba un poco aburrida, todos miraban a la S. Soledad pero sus mentes no estaban prestando atención, pero había un niño que si lo hacía era Serio, después de todo era su primer día y tenía que ponerse al tanto de todo. Había una niña pelinaranja que no dejaba de ver a Serio sólo lo examinaba y lo volvia a hacer una y otra vez.

-_¿cómo puede ser tan lindo e inteligente a la vez?-_pensó Azul

Rinnnnnhhggggg *sonó el timbre*

Todos se espantaron porque cada uno estaba en su mundo

-oye Azul, vamos antes de que se llene la cafetería –dijo Pilar

-espera un momento, ahm… oye Serio si quieres puedes ir con nosotros –dijo Azul un poco apenada

- en serio ¡claro que si! –respondió el ojiazules

Cuando estaban en la cafetería haciendo la cola cada uno se sorprendió por la comida de esta

-wakala, hoy está más horrible que nunca –dijo Paco asquiento

-si está asquerosa –dijo Pilar

-por mi parte… ya me acostumbré –respondió Azul

-no me imagino a que sabrá esto –dijo Serio sorprendido

-¿así es todo los días? –preguntó serio con cara de "porfa digan no"

-desgraciadamente… si, el director Bronka es un poco tacaño –respondió la ojiverdes

-UN POCOO!! –gritaron Paco y Pilar

-está bien es un infeliz desgraciado y malhumorado –respondió Azul con cara de "¿contentos?"

-mucho mejor –dijo Paco

-bien… creo que este será un largo año para mí –dice Serio

**OoOoO Fin OoOoOo**

**No hablaré mucho solo diré que en este fic los combi niños cambiaron de lugar o sea**

**Serio con Azul**

**Pilar con Paco**

**¿Entienden?**


End file.
